1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electric connector being provided with clearances between a plurality of contacts and the clearances are not stuffed with any medium so that the electric connector can have excellent characteristic of high frequency.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric connector currently used usually includes an insulation body and a plurality of contact terminals and the contact terminals are inserted into terminal sockets disposed in the insulation body. Then, a lead wire is soldered to the contact terminals and finally, the insulation body, the lead wire and the contact terminals are covered with an injected plastic outer mold such that a finish product of an electric connector with an outer mold can be formed accordingly.
However, original clearances disposed between the contact terminals are filled with the outer mold during the process of the insulation body, the contact terminals and the lead wire being covered with the plastic outer mold. Thus, the media between the contact terminals has to be the plastic outer mold but the plastic outer mold itself does not provide excellent effect of conduction so that it results in the connector has a relatively poor property for owning high frequency so as to affect the connector during in a state of using.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is provide an electric connector with a plurality of contact terminals keeping a clearance between any two of the contact terminals without any stuffed medium such that the electric connector is possible to provide an excellent property with high frequency.
In order to achieve the object, the electrical connector of the present invention includes an insulation body with contact terminals, a lead wire connected to the contact terminals and a casing enclosing the insulation body and the lead wire. The insulation body at a position thereof close to the contact terminals has a fixing end and the casing is composed of a first lid and a second lid with each of the first and the second lids at an end thereof having an extension part. The extension part can engage with a plastic outer mold and each of the first and the second lids at two opposite lateral sides thereof has an engaging end respectively for engaging with the fixing end. Clearances are formed between the contact terminals and free of being stuffed with any medium such that the electrical connector can has excellent property of owning high frequency.